


Ultimate Team Up (Paranormal Detectives)

by Dastiel4ever



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Hunters RPF, Paranormal State RPF, Paranormal lockdown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when your favorite ghost hunters come together as one? What if they become the ultimate team investigating all your favorite fictional places.





	Ultimate Team Up (Paranormal Detectives)

Zac, Tango, and Ryan are all sitting at the table. Ryan has his hands in his lap fidgeting nervously. 

       “Look I am just saying that well you guys still want to do this as a job. We still want to do this as a job. We just don’t want to be tied to a fucking cable company anymore. We can do this on our own with our fans support.” Zac says. 

       “If it’s to do with money the fans aren’t going to want anything to do with me.” Ryan says nervously. 

       “I know what happened to you was horrible, you didn’t deserve to be framed and have your reputation ruined like that. But we want you to be a part of this.” Tango tells him. 

       “I mean do you really think we can do this? Do you really think this could work?” Nick asks leaning against the wall. 

       “Yeah I think this could work! Or else I wouldn’t have called this meeting. I have a few more people I want to be involved. They are a few unknown guys.” Zac says

       “How many?” Tango asks. 

       “Three.” Zac answers. 

       “Oh, that’s not bad. I just know Steve is going to want to be a part of it.” Tango says. 

       “I figured there were some people that would want to be involved.” Zac says. 

       “Yeah my husband is going to want to be right there with me. As usual.” Ryan says. 

       “Well I can’t imagine doing this without Katrina so she has got to be involved. What about Aaron?” Nick asks. 

       “He doesn’t want any part of it anymore Nick.” Zac says, “He’s done.” 

       “What about Jay or Billy?” 

       “I don’t want to put Billy’s health in danger but I can get a hold of Jay and see if he wants to join up.” 

       “You do realize that people are going to be confused as hell as to why you guys are working together again. They think you hate each other.” Tango says. 

       “Yeah we know. We’ve been trying to keep our relationship private.” Zac says. 

       “Well this will be interesting because me and Steve are together as well.” Tango says. 

       “Who are these three guys?” Nick asks. 

       “One is from Smosh Games, he reached out to me and said he was getting interested in investigating again.” 

       “Are you talking about Jovenshire?” Ryan asks. 

       “Yeah, that’s him. He already told his friends he might be leaving for a new project.” Zac says. 

       “Who are the other two?” Tango asks. 

       “Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej from BuzzFeed Unsolved.” Zac says, “They’ve been wanting to leave for a while now to do their own thing.” 

       “I know Berg, he’s been into the paranormal for a really long time now. He actually studied the paranormal at my alma mater.” Ryan says, “Let’s just say studying wasn’t his thing.” 

       “So what should we do? How should we do this?” Nick asks. 

        “I’m thinking we make a video of all of us doing our own thing but then tease the idea of us coming together. We’ll also use social media to tease the idea as well.” Zac says

        “What are we calling our channel?” Ryan asks. 

        “I was thinking like Paranormal Team Up or something like that.” Zac says. Nick just chuckles. 

        “Really? That sounds horrible!” Nick says laughing. 

        “Okay then you have a better name?” Zac asks. 

        “What about Paranormal investigations?” Tango asks. Zac writes it down.  

        “Paranormal detectives?” Ryan adds, Zac again writing it down. 

        “Well damn I was hoping we could call it Ghostfacers.” Nick says. 

        “Seriously? Ghostfacers?” Zac asks, “What kind of name is that?” 

        “I don’t know I thought it was funny. We are facing ghosts are we not?” 

        “We are but that just sounds...weird.” Ryan says trying not to anger Nick. 

        “It sounds goofy.” Zac says. 

        “Yeah, yeah it does sound a bit goofy. Scratch that off the list.” 

        “I didn’t even write it down.” 

        “Screw you.” Nick says folding his arms. 

        “So shall we start planning out the posts?” 

        “Lets do this!” Ryan says.  


End file.
